The present invention relates to tailored interpersonal communication platform management and more specifically for devices, systems, and processes for tailoring interpersonal communications across a selection of network supported interpersonal communication platforms including one-on-one social media, broadcast social media, email, SMS, and VoIP, etc.
Interpersonal communication platforms continue to evolve and new ones emerge to replace or supplement what has come before. Interpersonal communication platforms (ICPs) include Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS), Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), social media (both personal (Facebook™) and professional (LinkedIn™)), blogs, broadcast services, SMS, MMS, email, wikis, etc. Some of these may be considered one-on-one social media (e.g., email and VoIP) and some may be considered broadcast social media (e.g., Twitter™) and some may be considered both (e.g., Facebook™). Winnowing down from the available choices to which one to use for a certain message or certain recipient can be a beneficial endeavor. Likewise, selecting which ones to use when seeking to reach one or more target audiences can also be a beneficial endeavor. Furthermore, managing updates across many ICPs can provide for efficiencies and be beneficial in reducing duplication and reducing the risk of posting on unsuitable ICPs.